For some semiconductor devices, a cavity structure needs to be supported by an isolated anchor structure with precise dimensions. Some methods included using release holes for etching around the anchor structure. Etching time is determined by relative distance from release holes to anchors. Sometimes the release holes are limited to certain locations, which may lead to a longer process time or excessive undercut from etching at some sites. The shape of the anchor structure is easily affected by locations of the release holes.